Bleib wer du bist und fahr
Bleib wer du bist und fahr '('Be Who You Are, and Go Far) ist ein Lied, dass am Ende von Das große Rennen von Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Ashima und Phillip gesungen wird. Text Deutsch :Thomas: Ich bin so wie ich bin :Denn alles and're macht echt keinen Sinn :Jedes Teil ist da, :wo es sein muss :Mit Zweifeln ist jetzt endlich schluss :Ashima: Du bist eben nicht größer, stärker, schneller :Deine sechs Räder sind total genug :Thomas: Wär ich länger, hät vielleicht 'ne and're Farbe :Dann wär ich doch ein ganz and'rer Zug :Alle: Bleib wer du bist und fahr, und fahr :Bleib wer du bist und dann fahr :Bleib wer du bist und fahr schneller, fahr :Bleib wer du bist und dann fahr :Wir sind eben nicht größer, stärker, schneller :Uns're sechs Räder sind total genug :Wär ich anders, hät vielleicht 'ne and're Farbe :Dann wäre ich doch ein ganz and'rer Zug :Bleib wer du bist und fahr, und fahr :Bleib wer du bist und dann fahr :Bleib wer du bist und fahr schneller, fahr :Bleib wer du bist und dann fa-a-ahr! Englisch :Thomas: I can only be me :There's nothing else I can possibly be :And now I'm happy :I am who I am :I'll be the best me that I can :Ashima: You don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger :You don't need more than six small wheels :Thomas: I don't need to be taller or be longer :Being me now has its own appeal :Alle: Be who you are and go far, go far :Be who you are, and go far :Be who you are, and go fast, go far :Be who you are, and go far :We don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger :We don't need more than six small wheels :We don't need to be taller or be longer :Being me now has its own appeal :Be who you are and go far, go far :Be who you are, and go far :Be who you are, and go fast, go far :Be who you are, and go fa-a-ar! Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Ashima * Phillip * Toby (Nebenrolle) * Oliver (Nebenrolle) * Der fliegende Schotte (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Toad (Nebenrolle) In anderen Sprachen Besetzung Deutschland * Christian Stark als Thomas * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Manuela Bäcker als Ashima * Tim Kreuer als Phillip England und Australien * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Henry, Gordon und James * Christopher Ragland als Percy * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Tina Desai als Ashima * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip Amerika * Joseph May als Thomas * Kerry Shale als Henry und Gordon * Rob Rackstraw als James * Christopher Ragland als Percy * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Tina Desai als Ashima * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip en:Be Who You Are, and Go Far ja:あなたはあなた (リプライズ) pl:Bo Dobrze jest Sobą być, O Tak he:תהיו מי שאתם, ותלכו רחוק Kategorie:Songs